Tus Ojos CarmesisMi Gran Perdicion
by Mayra58
Summary: Quien diria que la muerte de un perrito cambie los sentimientos que tienes hacia tu mejor amigo o tal vez mas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola aquí estoy yo una escritora de hace dos años en mis cuadernos y pues gracias a una amiga mía reescribo su historia de amor aquí con todo el permiso de ella.

(Yo: En realidad ella me obligo. Ashly: Mentira. Yo: Si claro)

Los personajes involucrados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad son de una gran persona allá afuera que yo hubiera deseado hubiera hecho segunda tempo con los chicos

En esta historia las chicas y los chicos no se conocen y no tienen poderes.

Era una mañana cálida, los pájaros cantaban, y la brisa del aire fresco entraba por la ventana de nuestra protagonista mientras ella dormía y el despertador sonaba como campana de catedral por toda la habitación, entonces es cuando ella despierta ve el despertador que marcaba 10 minutos para ir a la escuela, abre los ojos como platos y como flash se baña, peina, y cambia, después toma un poco de su desayuno y tan rápido como se cambió salió y llego a la escuela, saludo a sus dos amigas Miyako y Kaoru(Yo: que por fin se empieza a despertar temprano), y comenzaron las clases, según todo el alumnado fueron las clases más aburridas del mundo, pero ¿quién diría eso después de que te sacaran de clase por estar platicando?, después llegó la hora del almuerzo y como si no hubiera un mañana nuestra chica favorita salió corriendo hacia la azotea de la escuela donde esperaría a sus amigas, pues tenían planeado aparatar ese lugar para ellas solas.

Momoko POV

Estaba corriendo, corriendo y corriendo solo para llegar a la puerta de la azotea y apartar nuestro lugar pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la puerta ya estaba abierta así que con mucho cuidado me fije y pude observar a todos mis sempais del tercer grado, no le tome importancia y abrí la puerta camine lo más tranquila que pude, porque sentía todas las miradas sobre mí y en especial la de los chicos, pues durante los años mis atributos me favorecen más que algunas de mis compañeras y sempais, espere y espere y mis amigas nunca llegaron, entonces decidí comer y justo en ese instante varios de mis sempais se acercaron a mí, me saludaron y se presentaron pero en especial me llamo la atención uno de ellos, su cabello era café y sus ojos de un hermoso color miel, delgado alto y por lo que me dijeron muy listo, su nombre era Randy, y me presento a sus mejores amigos el primero un chico aunque no haga falta decirlo guapo, cabello anaranjado, largo, unos ojos dominantes color rojo, rojo sangre, mi color favorito, alto, fornido y por lo que me dijo Randy, el mejor estratega, el de más altas calificaciones y el más codiciado por las chicas, el segundo era un chico por lo que veo rudo, con pelo azabache, ojos verdes oscuros como un bosque, un poco más bajo que el anterior y con los músculos más marcados lo que pensé al verlo "el novio perfecto para Kaoru", y el ultimo un chico un rubio, de ojos azules como el mar, no tan musculoso como el anterior y al notar que tenía cargando un animal en un brazo y no lo soltaba pensé que igual que Miyako tal vez los adore y eh aquí el novio perfecto para Miyako. Después de un momento me decidí por hablar.

Momoko- Sé que parecerá extraña la siguiente pregunta- todos me miraron confusos- ¿por qué me observaron todos cuando llegue aquí?

Randy- Es porque es muy raro ver a una niña de tu grado aquí normalmente hay alguien allá afuera evitando que lleguen personas de tu grado, pero como nos has caído bien ven la próxima vez, nosotros diremos que te dejen pasar linda- entonces me sonrojé y nadie lo noto para mi buena suerte y ahí se resolvió mi duda del porque no habían llegado Miyako y Kaoru. Bueno creo que después de todo la escuela no es tan mala, es apenas mi primer día y ya recibí el flechazo de cupido y tengo básicamente "contactos"

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo. Por favor No sean tan duros conmigo, es mi segundo Fic y no tengo experiencia escribiendo historias aparte de hace un año en mis cuadernos con como 6 novelas, me dieron buenas críticas pero espero pase igual o no tenga tan malas

Mayra58, Fuera, Paz…


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente día

Momoko POV

Aaaawwwwwwwwwww- desperté de mi lindo sueño y me sonroje recordando los acontecimientos de ayer.

-Flashback-

Después del recreo Miyako y Kaoru me gritaron y gritaron no sé qué tantas cosas por dejarlas sola, después de darles mi explicación Miyako grito de la felicidad y se me abalanzo, mientras Kaoru solo bufaba molesta.

Al entrar a clase la directora llego y empezó a hablar

Directora- Buenos Días jóvenes eh venido a comentarles sobre nuestras actividades extracurriculares que son canto, danza y karate. Durante la siguiente hora empezaran las audiciones, por favor hagan una fila detrás de mí los que quieran audicionar para canto, en un momento vendrán 2 profesores para las demás materias.- Yo seguí a la directora pues me encantaba el canto y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, pude notar como Miyako también se unió a mi fila y como Kaoru se fue a la de Karate, empezamos a caminar después de un buen rato de caminar y casi perderme por estar distraída llegamos al salón de las audiciones de canto.

Antes de mi pasaron varias chicas que cantaron la misma canción, yo para no parecer otra repetidora decidí cantar "Ángel" de Yuridia. Ahí iba la chica que estaba enfrente de mí, ahora es mi turno y espero no desentonar.

Así es la ley

Hay un ángel

Hecho para mí.

Te conocí

El tiempo se me fue

Tal como llegó.

Y te fallé

Te hice daño,

Tantos años yo

Pase por todo sin pensar.

Te amé sin casi amar

Y al final quien me salvó

El ángel que quiero yo.

De nuevo tú

Te cuelas en mis huesos

Dejándome tú beso

Junto al corazón.

Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas

Me sacas de las malas

Rachas de dolor

Porque tú eres

El ángel que quiero yo.

Cuando estoy fatal

Ya no sé qué hacer

Ni a donde ir,

Me fijo en ti

Y te siento cerca pensando en mí.

El cuerpo se me va

Hacia donde tú estás.

Mi vida cambió

El ángel que quie- Y pare pues el profesor me hizo una seña para callarme, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, pues pensé que no iba a poder entrar a la clase pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al oír lo que el profesor dijo.

Profesor- Hermoso, magnifico, espectacular, perfecto, esto es lo que eh buscado todos estos años de solo oír cantos espantosos, tu niña -me apunto- tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo no tienes que cantar más tu estas definitivamente adentro – Me alegre pues eso significaba que estoy aprobada y me alagaron por mi voz, me tuve que ir a mi salón pues ya no necesitaba estar ahí sabia de plano que Miyako pasaría y no tendría nada que hacer.

A la siguiente hora

¡Dios! Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé, no ha pasado ni media hora y ya me quiero dormir, la historia del mundo en realidad que es muy aburrida, no entiendo como el profesor no se ha cansado de hablar y hablar del mismo tema. Entonces otra vez la directora llego y empezó a hablar.

Directora- Buenas tardes, bueno ahora les hablare de un tema muy importante la tertulia de este año, esto consta de una pequeña bienvenida a todos nuestros estudiantes, el tema será "El Viejo Oeste de Estados Unidos", pero para llevarla a cabo es necesario que venda 5 boletos de 50$ cada uno de ustedes, la tertulia será en un mes el 12 de Octubre en los boletos podrán ver el horario- después de eso pasaron los boletos por todos los mesa-bancos, yo ya tenía planeado a quien invitar, y me alegre al pensar lo que haría en la fiesta y que llevaría para no destacar tanto como lo que paso en el receso.

Después de 2 horas de quererme dormir por fin terminaron las clases y estaba de camino a la cafetería de la escuela para tomar un agua fresca y despertar, en el camino me encontré con Brick, corrí hacia el para saludarlo pero choque y…

Fin de Flashblack

Ya no quería recordar nada más de ayer, toque inconscientemente mi mejilla y me sonroje aún más que antes, mire el reloj de mi recamara y vi la hora la misma de ayer, y justo como ayer corrí y corrí por toda mi casa y llegue en hora record a mi salón de clases, salude a mis amigas y me senté en mi lugar y entre en mi nube de imaginación.

Mundo de Momoko

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por un prado de rosas y margaritas, después de un rato me senté el pasto y contemple las nubes, cerré mis ojos y pude oír una cascada entonces abrí levemente mis parpados y contemple una gran cascada con un gran arcoíris encima, entonces note como una yegua venia hacia mí era de un hermoso color marrón, cabello güero y unos raros ojos completamente negros, después de cabalgar un largo rato oí otro trote, entonces gire mi cabeza y vi como otro caballo se acercaba a nosotras, con un jinete no lo pude ver pues estaba muy lejos todavía

Mko – oí como me si alguien me hablara

Momoko!- entonces desperté de mi mundo y vi como Kaoru intentaba darme una cachetada creo yo para despertarme, por suerte la esquive a tiempo.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte y ella solo respondió

Kaoru- Ya es hora del recreo y Miyako quiere que nos presentes a los sempais del otro día

Con que eso era- dije

Kaoru- Si, pero vamos que el recreo no es eterno y estoy segura que quieres ver a Randy- Creo que olvide mencionarlo pero como dice mi amiga y es una obviedad me enamore de Randy, me apure y salimos en dirección a la azotea, al llegar vi a un chico que parecía un mastodonte, creo que a eso se referían a que casi nadie podía pasar. El chico al notarme hablo.

Chico Mastodonte- Momoko Akatsumi

Si- respondí

Puedes pasar y tú –apunto a Kaoru- ¿Nombre?

Kaoru- Kaoru Matsubara, vengo con Momoko- Yo asentí y el mastodonte nos dejó pasar a ambas, pero antes le deje una nota con el nombre de Miyako para que si apareciera la dejara pasar.

Llegamos a donde estaban los chicos y tan rápido como llegue Kaoru y yo fuimos rodeadas por los chicos, y pude notar como el chico rudo de ayer según tengo entendido Butch se acercó a Kaoru, oh no, le está intentando coquetear ha pisado una zona no muy buena para su fortuna cada vez que algún chico intenta eso lo primero son gritos, lo segundo son maldiciones y lo tercero a lo que ningún chico quiere llegar es a los golpes de Kaoru, nada ha pasado todavía y espero que así se quede esperen Kaoru se sonrojo, de acuerdo me voy a desmayar

Me va a dar algo- y todo se volvió negro

Desperté y sentí como unos brazos fuertes me cargaban y lo primero que fui fueron esos ojos rojos de ayer, parece que Brick se dio cuenta de esto y me hablo.

Brick- ¿Estás bien?- Yo solo asentí levemente y entonces el me bajo

¿Que acabo de pasar?

Brick- Te desmayaste y te atrape a tiempo y justo ahora te llevaba a la enfermería, aunque parece que ya estás bien- espera eso significa que Randy no me tomo importancia y me dejo en los brazos de otro hombre, después me dije de seguro es porque no está enamorado de mi pero las cosas pueden cambiar y yo me confió en eso, entonces recordé a Kaoru y hable.

¿Qué paso con mi amiga?- dije

Brick- Ella se quedó con Butch, digamos que tienen una cita aunque mi amigo recibió una bueno bofetada por eso- Yo reí, pues eso era un milagro de Dios y como pensé ayer Butch será el novio perfecto para ella.

**Y aquí termina este capítulo porque se me seco el cerebro y mi amiga no da muchos detalles aunque algunas cosas son inventadas.**

**Mayra58, Fuera, Paz..**


End file.
